


【牙渡】Progeny

by cyOuO



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyOuO/pseuds/cyOuO
Summary: dark kiva × kiva飞翔态   人外超短小破车
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【牙渡】Progeny

**Author's Note:**

> 是dark kiva×kiva飞翔态破车  
> kiva飞翔态可以按照意愿选择器官的设定，有怀孕  
> 有致死量ooc，致死量！！！！
> 
> 不过kiva飞翔态到底什么构造那个建模精细程度真的啥都看不出来，我就自己瞎写了，原文飞翔态的别称应该是emperor bat  
> 也就是应当是个大蝙蝠，不过真的很像龙，干脆叫蝠龙好了（笑）
> 
> 是绝世巨雷ooc黄色文学

面前身着彩绘纹路的巨兽正温顺的垂下头颅。太牙伸手抚摸他的脖颈环套的金属装甲，隔着两层装甲传来kiva温暖热情的脉动。这副模样的kiva若是折起鲜艳张狂的双翼，身高也不过1米8，和敬爱的哥哥缩在城堡里亲热的事不晓得干了多少次了。  
“小渡，躺下。”  
蝠龙乖乖照做，像猫咪一样翻出腹部，从喉咙里溢出讨好的呜咽。小心的收起翅膀上的利刃去邀请dark kiva。太牙顺着他的意思跪坐在蝠龙腿间，殷红的手甲探向漂亮尾羽的根部。  
“这次可不要又压着尾巴了。”  
小渡几乎可以想象的到dark kiva面具下太牙调笑的表情。  
哥哥每次都嘲笑我。蝠龙恼羞成怒，稍微展开翅膀就全糊在太牙的脸上，太牙也只亲昵的抚摸修长的翼骨，放纵弟弟“小打小闹”，然后按在翅根迫使kiva解放自己的视野。  
蝠龙全身披着硬质的装甲，胸腹处则覆盖金银色的甲片。太牙总是特别喜爱kiva装甲胸腹的设计，平常的kiva胸口的曲线圆润饱满，红的晃眼，战斗的时候总让太牙觉得口干舌燥，况且小渡和太牙一起出门干架也总是频繁地关照哥哥，然后轻易就被kiva优雅身姿勾起性欲的哥哥就坦诚的邀请，干起现在在干的事儿。  
太牙顺着胸甲抚摸，然后是蝠龙美丽的腰线和亮银的利爪，最后再兜兜转转回到腿间隐秘的甲片。这是正戏开场的信号，蝠龙伸长脖颈，用头顶翠绿的宝石磨蹭哥哥的面具，下身的甲片乖顺的打开，露出里面等待已久的穴口。  
蝠龙的生殖系统和人类并不相同，小渡可以根据自己的意愿选择相应的器官，不过他相当满意和哥哥的关系，倒是没有被各种无良后辈前辈们诱惑着反过来搞他哥哥（说到底还是作者自己比较想看蝠龙被日（当然反过来有粮也请给我））。  
太牙也放开dark kiva那处的皮甲，露出称得上狰狞的性器。小渡向来在前戏的时候都对此相当畏惧，不安的用翅膀蹭了蹭太牙的腰，太牙也不多说什么，手指在汁水满溢的穴口搅弄。那处小穴本来就是小渡自己愿意在太牙身下雌伏的，直接肏进去也并不会受伤，但太牙还是不愿意自己最可爱的弟弟吃痛，细心帮他扩张。  
在kiva装甲下的小渡这次显然不太买账，只有覆盖着装甲的手指对于充满野性的蝠龙来说几乎是折磨，kiva发出小声的尖啸，主动用自己温热的阴唇去贴太牙早都硬的发烫的阴茎。  
此时不上更待何时。  
不过世界第一弟癌登太牙还是要倔犟地叮嘱小渡放松些，然后才把尺寸惊人的柱头抵在丰满的阴部慢慢深入。  
刚开始进入还是不太舒服的，kiva仰着脖子，发出高亢锐利的龙啸，被太牙关心过的尾巴也把持不住地往他身上翘。虽说那么巨大个物件猛地塞进去还很吃力，但小渡也情愿这种痛苦，只要哥哥舒服就好。蝠龙收敛装甲的尖刺把哥哥努力的拉进，卖力的吃进更长，小穴的软肉也讨好的贴敷在柱身上，迎接哥哥的阴茎亲吻自己的宫口。  
小太牙终于全部进入了温暖的巢穴，这种形态下的小渡无法发出复杂的音节，只能用翅膀划拉哥哥的肩膀暗示道:哥哥，没事，我受得了。  
太牙脑子里某跟代表理性的弦总是坚持不到最后就会光荣殉职，弟弟如此可爱诱人，这副样子是king的专属，他是我亲爱的伴侣，是我的血肉，这种念头刺激着太牙提着枪开始冲撞，带出一连串淫靡的水声和白沫。小穴不断传来令人发狂的刺激，强烈而不容拒绝的快感冲击着小渡的神智，蝠龙不再抑制自己的声音，撑起身子去舔舐哥哥的面甲。  
兄弟俩对彼此的身体了如指掌，太牙用力一顶，柱头碰到了深藏的入口。  
太牙之前从未让小渡受孕，蝠龙可以为他产下子嗣，但他之前还没有完全做好准备。  
现在已经没有什么可以再威胁到亲爱的渡了。  
太牙轻声问:“小渡，你愿意吗？”  
小渡似乎还从未想过这个问题。  
如果是哥哥，是登太牙。蝠龙点了点头，太牙也感受到了入口的松动，他用力深入，让柱头强硬的挤进子宫。  
疼痛和欢愉一同碾进kiva的脑海，过多的感觉让小渡几乎失去神智，只能被动的感受太牙在甬道和子宫里进出，隐秘狭小的通道也扩张到极限。幸好坚硬的腹甲挡住了柔软的肚皮，不然小太牙大概真的会顶出性状。  
最后太牙射在了里面，这样小渡就会为他诞下尊贵的子嗣，他将是受到祝福的王族后裔。  
等太牙把所有东西一滴不剩的都灌进kiva肚子里后，小渡终于撑不住解除了蝠龙的姿态。用那副样子做爱相当累人，怀里的弟弟已经沉沉得睡去。  
太牙亲吻弟弟饱满的双唇，抱着弟弟回到卧室休息。  
至于刚才房间的一地狼藉，到时候再说。

【kivat:你们兄弟俩爱干啥干啥，爷跑了】  
【德兰城堡:.......】


End file.
